Cyclohexylbenzene can be used to produce phenol, which is one of the most important industrial chemicals in the world. As of December 1995, more than 88% of world phenol capacity was based on cumene peroxidation with acetone coproduction. One of the primary economic difficulties of the cumene peroxidation route is that it requires the existence of an available market for the co-produced acetone. Currently, the growth of market demand for phenol exceeds that for acetone, and hence there exists an acetone oversupply problem. It is expected that this unbalanced growth will continue for some time.
Hydroperoxidation of cyclohexylbenzene (analogous to cumene peroxidation) could offer an alternative route for phenol production without the problem of acetone co-production. This alternative route co-produces cyclohexanone, which is a much more valuable and desirable by-product than acetone. Thus, cyclohexanone is used partly for the manufacture of caprolactam and nylon, the same market that much phenol is intended for.
Dehydrogenation of cyclohexylbenzene also offers a low cost alternative to produce diphenyl from benzene. Diphenyl is used mainly for heat-transfer applications. Currently the main source of diphenyl is as a by-product (1 g diphenyl/100 g benzene) in benzene production by toluene dealkylation. The crude diphenyl is refined to 93-97% purity by distillation. High purity diphenyl can also be produced by direct thermal dehydrocondensation of benzene at 700-800.degree. C. in gas or electrically heated tubular reactors. This process is energy intensive and produces by-products of terphenyl, higher polyphenyls and tars.
It is known that cyclohexylbenzene can be produced from benzene by the process of hydroalkylation or reductive alkylation. In this process, benzene is heated with hydrogen in the presence of a catalyst such that the benzene undergoes partial hydrogenation to produce cyclohexene which then alkylates the benzene starting material. Thus U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,094,918 and 4,177,165 disclose hydroalkylation of aromatic hydrocarbons over catalysts which comprise nickel- and rare earth-treated zeolites and a palladium promoter. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,122,125 and 4,206,082 disclose the use of ruthenium and nickel compounds supported on rare earth-treated zeolites as aromatic hydroalkylation catalysts. The zeolites employed in these prior art processes are zeolites X and Y. More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,571 has proposed the use of ruthenium and nickel supported on zeolite beta as an aromatic hydroalkylation catalyst. However, existing proposals for the hydroalkylation of benzene suffer from the problems that the selectivity to cyclohexylbenzene is low particularly at economically viable benzene conversion rates and that large quantities of unwanted by-products, particularly cyclohexane and methylcyclopentane, are produced.
An object of the present invention is to provide a process for the hydroalkylation of aromatic hydrocarbons with an improved selectivity for the desired cycloalkyl-substituted aromatic hydrocarbon, particularly cyclohexylbenzene, and decreased production of by-products such as cyclohexane and methylcyclopentane.